


When They Were Young

by The_Dark_Lord_Voldy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lord_Voldy/pseuds/The_Dark_Lord_Voldy
Summary: did you ever want to know about the countless tricks the marrauders played?the creation of the marrauders map?James' many failed attempts at wooing Lily Evans?yeah, me too, but JK doesn't look to be publishing anything official anytime soon, so i decided to take matters into my own hands.read here my series of one-shots about everyone's favourite Harry Potter generation.





	1. When They Were Definately Not Out of Bed

"And you're absolutely sure we're not breaking any rules, Moony??"

Remus Lupin held the copy of the Hogwarts code of conduct that James Potter had stolen from the office of Professor Dumbledore the last time he and his three best friends had been called into the office for breaking one of those very rules.

"Sure. There's absolutely nothing in here that forbids what we're about to do, Prongs. We'll be fine. Mcgonagall's not going to be happy if she finds us, but there'll be nothing she can do."

"She'll probably just sigh and walk away. I think she's give up on us." Peter Pettigrew laughed as he sat on his bed.

"Actually," Sirius Black said as he pulled his wand out of the messy bun on top of his head, letting his hair flow freely. "I think she be proud. She'll definitely be irritated, but she'll be proud."

"Well, what are you losers waiting for??" And with that, James cast the charm, followed swiftly by Peter, and then Sirius and Remus together. 

 

OoOo------oOoO

 

"Why??" Minerva Mcgonagall was incredibly exasperated with the group of boys that called themselves the Marauders. They had been in her house for six years now, and she certainly understood the hat's choice.

"We were hungry." James shrugged. "But we're not allowed out of bed after curfew."

"So you flew. Your beds. To the kitchens... Because you were hungry?? Could you not have used a summoning charm??"

"No." Peter explained. "Says we're not not allowed to take food without permission from the house elves or Dumbledore."

"So you're telling me you levitated your beds around the castle after curfew in order to prevent breaking any rules??"

"Yes." Sirius answered, bluntly.

"Since when did you four care about breaking any rules??"

"Since we're three points ahead of Slytherin and have two days left of the school year. Can't afford to lose any."

"You were still roaming round the castle at 3:30 in the morning, which is against the rules."

"It actually isn't." Remus chipped in. "The exact rule is 'no students out bed.' We were still in bed."

"We didn't break any rules professor, Remus checked." James assured her.

"You do realise that 'out of bed' does not literally mean out of bed??"

"What does it mean, then" Peter seemed genuinely confused, but the others knew better.

"It means, 'not in your common room', 'in the corridors or classrooms', 'somewhere you are not supposed to be'!!"

"You're not supposed to be in your office at 4:00 am." Sirius smirked. "50 points from Gryffindor."

Mcgonagall signed. "Go to bed before I expel you for getting on my nerves."

The marauders turned to leave, when she called them back. "I'm not done with you yet, boys. 5 points each for creativity and spell practise."

"You just want to win the house cup, don't you professor??".

Mcgonagall hesitated slightly before saying, "yes, I do, Potter. Take your beds with you when you leave."


	2. Chapter 2

I held it my hands for a long time. The Gryffindor scarf. My brother's scarf. Siri's scarf. I didn't know why he'd given it to me, but he had. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with it, but it was there. I didn't know that he was about to leave,but he was. Well, not until I heard him swear as he knocked over the umbrella stand with his boot. And then I ran. He was leaving. I couldn't let him go. So I ran.

"Siri, what are you doing??"

"I'm leaving, Reg. Forever." ...forever.

"But you have nowhere to go. You don't have any money. They'll burn your name off, Siri"

Our eyes locked across the threshold. My foolish fourteen year old mind actually thought that he might consider staying. Until he looked at the floor and muttered "I'm going to the Potters'"

"Sirius" he looked back and scanned my face with those calculating eyes. He was always better at that look than me.

"Please stay." I said.

At the same time, with his horribly annoying look of beautiful pity he said, "come with me."

And then, together, "I can't." Of course, I knew he was right. And I knew he wanted me to come, but I couldn't. I was fourteen. What if James's parents wouldn't take me?? I didn't even know James. If I went couldn't come back again. But I couldn't let him go either. He was my brother. He'd been there for me. The only person who had always been there for me. And now he was going and not coming back.

But he couldn't stay, either. He would have if he could, but since he'd been sorted into Gryffindor five years ago, it had been getting worse for him here. And now he'd reached his breaking point. But, fuck, I would miss him.

They say that, before you die, your life flashes before your eyes, and that kind of what happened here. I suppose I did die, in a way, at least some part of me did. The part that cared. And my life flashed before my eyes. My life with the only person who had loved me for me. Loved me because he was a genuinely nice person with no ulterior motives.

I saw us playing in the garden when I was five and he was six, and we were playing with sticks, giggling,

I saw us standing as we are now, when he was twelve and I was eleven, except he was coming in for the rest of the summer, not leaving for the rest of his life,

I saw him cheering me on at my tryouts for the quidditch team, when we were thirteen and fourteen, and every match when he wasn't trying to smash a bludger into my head,

I saw him come to visit me in the hospital wing after a particularly nasty match, or maybe it would be me visiting him, but either way, James Potter was there as well and we were laughing and eating Bertie Bots' and Chocolate Frogs.

And I saw us here, and now, at fourteen and fifteen, him about to leave, and me about to cry, and that was when vowed to never let anyone love me again. That's when that part of me, that had ever cared about anyone or anything, had died. When He Left.

"Goodbye, Sirius Black"


	3. When They Knew

James Potter had always fancied Lily Evans, everyone knew that much, but it wasn't until after Easter in their sixth year that he realised that he was completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with her.

The "crush" started when he first saw her on the train when they were eleven. He didn't know what "love" was, then, other than the bond between a parent and a child, but it was something about the way dark red of her hair complimented vibrant green of her eyes that made him want to get to know her.

Later, in potions in third year, Lily chose to partner up with him to brew a particularly difficult concoction, and it was the way she smiled when he dropped the spoon, and the warmth of her body when she hugged him when they made the perfect potion sent a feeling ripping through him that he knew he had to peruse.

It was this feeling that, in the first weeks of fifth year sent James after the boy she trusted most when he saw said boy conforming with older kids who wanted to hurt her. And when she scowled at him, with the calculating stare he knew too well, he knew he had to protect her from harm.

But it wasn't until after Easter in sixth year, when she came to him for help, when she'd had enough of being taken for granted, that he realised she could take care of herself. It wasn't until she came to him and his friends for something to save her own friend, though she knew it was futile, that he could see just how strong a person she was. And it wasn't until she was pranking Slytherins along side him that he found the feeling he had been repressing.

It wasn't until the Easter of '77, when the five young Gryffindors banded together to teach Snivellus a lesson, that he knew that he _was_ in love with Lily Evans. He knew it wasn't her eyes or her hair, her smile or her warmth, her scowl or her stare. It was her determination. Her ferocity. Her personality.

It was on that day that he knew, truly why he liked her. It wasn't because she was prettier than him, or because she didn't like him. It was because she _was_ him. She was his soul mate. And on that day he knew that, maybe, he didn't just "like" her. He _loved_ her.

And it was because her loved her that he stopped pursuing her. He stopped asking her to Hogsmead, or behind the Quidditch bleachers after charms. He stopped breaking rules just because he wanted her to notice him. And that's when she fell in love with him.

 

\-----PAGE BREAK-----

 

Lily Evans had always tried to ignore James Potter. That was a well known fact. But something not even she knew until her seventh year was exactly what she felt about him.

When first met him on her very first trip on the Hogwarts Express, she knew there was something about him that she should stay away from. Maybe the easy way he that he would joke about the impending war with a crooked smirk.

By third year his graceful ease had unnerved her further, and Lily was drawn to him when the Potions Professor had told them to partner up to brew a potion that seemed to particularly intrigue him. And as she got to know James over the course of that lesson she noticed things about him she had never before noticed. His "graceful ease" seemed to vanish when he was this close to her. And she smiled, because this James she wanted to get to know.

But, by fifth year, James had his walls back up. He kept glancing at Severus, as though he mistrusted him, and no girl worthy of the title would risk such a close friendship for some boy. But as she saw him laugh with his friends, she began to long more and more to seem him laugh like that with her, instead of the usual, arrogant facade he would put up when he was within 5 foot of her. And she knew she had to save him from himself.

But it wasn't until after Halloween in seventh year, when his walls came down, when she'd had enough of putting up a front, that she realised he could save of herself. It wasn't until he came to her and spoke to her as equals, that she could see just how kind a person he was. And it wasn't until he was walking the streets of Hogsmead along side her that she found the feeling she had been repressing.

It wasn't until the Halloween of '77, when the young Gryffindor brought down his walls, that she knew that she was in love with James Potter. She knew it wasn't his jokes or his smirk, his ease or his intrigue, laugh or his walls. It was his resilience. His insistence. His personality. 

It was on that day that she knew, truly why she liked him. It wasn't because he was funnier than her, or because he liked her. It was because he _was_ her. He was her soul mate. And on that day she knew that, maybe, she didn't just "like" him. She loved him. 

And it was because she loved him that she stopped ignoring him. She started asking him to Hogsmead, or to parter with him in charms. She stopped talking to him just becauseb she she was a prefect. And that's when he knew something had to be done.

 

\-----PAGE BREAK-----

 

James Potter had always fancied Lily Evans, everyone knew that much, but it wasn't until after Easter in their sixth year that he realised that he was completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with her.

Lily Evans had always tried to ignore James Potter, that was a well known fact, but something not even she knew until her seventh year was exactly what she felt about him.

James and Lily had always been soulmates, but that wasn't always known to the public. It wasn't until the Christmas of their seventh year that they knew they would be together until the end of time.

 

\-----PAGE BREAK-----

 

James Potter was in the Quiddich changing rooms giving another of his motivational speeches.

"Ok, team here's the plan. If I get the Quaffle at the whistle, I'll pass it back and to the left, that's where you'll be, Aludra. Eeri will fly to the far right, into the scoring area and I want you to throw it to him. I'll distract Acamar while you two go for the goal. If I don't get it, interception is key. Aludra, if you mark Jacobs, Eeri, take Clarke, that'll leave me open to intercept Roberts.

"Sirius, protect Michelle. Jen, I need you to keep an eye on Crux, he is vicious and smart.

"Now, Michelle, your job is arguably most important. Hooch is fast, and she's good, but I need you to be faster and better. You can't let her get the snitch, but you can't catch it before we're at least 30 points up. Fast swoops and distractions are key.

"Jake, stay on the ball. You're our last line of defence. Come on, Gryffindors, let's make McGonagall proud."

What James didn't know, however was that said speech was overheard by a certain Lily Evans. She had gone down to wish him luck before the match and, maybe, declare he undying love for him. But, as she heard the speech, she knew that he couldn't afford for her to distract him.

 

\-----PAGE BREAK-----

 

All through the match, all Lily could think about was how she was going to talk to James in private. Maybe she might be able corner him at the after match party in the common room, but he was the captain of the team and would most likely be surrounded by his team. She might be able to leave it until tomorrow, but that was unlikely. It had taken all her strength to leave it until after the match. She would be able to hold out much longer.

By the time the game was over, with Gryffindor winning against Ravenclaw with a score of 40-230, Lily had decided what she was going to do. In fact, she was already half way down the stairs by the time the whistle had blown. She was the first of the fans to run on pitch to congratulate the team, and she headed straight for James. Before he had even dismounted his broomstick, she had him by the neck of his robes and had pulled his face up to her own.   
  
"I really fucking love you, James Potter," she breathed into him, before mixing his own breath with hers in a long awaited kiss. James didn't kiss her back, so she pulled away, blushing. Had she misread his signals??

It had apparently, however, only taken him a moment to register what had happened, because he was on solid ground and pulling her back towards him, lips parted, within half a second.

The kiss lasted for what was quite possibly to long, ending only when the pair had needed to come up for air.

"Will you marry me, Evans??" James whispered.

Lily laughed. "Sod off, Potter," and with that the dream like state only the two of them had inhabited fell away, and the mayhem of the Quidditch field came rushing back to them. "I only just confessed my undying love for you, and now you want to marry me??"

"Oi, that's not fair," James protested. "I was caught in the moment. Besides, I've been in this relationship a lot longer than you have. _I_ confessed _my_ undying love back in fourth year."


	4. When They Do

They were kids. Fresh out of school, baby faced kids. And, yet, there they were, at the alter, loving each other as much as they could, while they could. Because, if this war had thought them anything, it had taught them that nothing lasts forever, but they weren't going to let that stop them from being the best things in each other's lives.

So, there they stood, their best friends on either side of them, watching this pure unadulterated love pour out of each other, knowing nothing would ever be able to divide them. For James and Lily knew, even then, that they would die together or not at all.

"James Potter. You might possibly be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I'll admit, when I first met you seven years ago, I thought you were a bit of a prick. But I have soon since realised that you are the most loving, most caring, most compassionate prick I have ever met. So, even though you're a prick, you're my prick. And that's all that matters. Right??"

"Evans. Oh, Merlin. I can't believe I'm marrying Lily Evans – Sirius, what are you – no, I want this to come from the heart. Lily, I love you. You are brilliant. You are beautiful. You are... Sirius, another "B" word??"

"Err... badass??"

"Right. You are badass, Lily. And I love you. You're great. Wow. Umm, this normally works in the films. But, umm... yeah, the point is, Lily I have wanted this for my entire life and I can't believe you're actually marrying me but thank you because I love you, Lily, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and –"

She cut him off with kiss, mirroring their first kiss on the Quidditch pitch not too long ago. Lily pulled back, after James didn't respond. He pulled her back in once he'd registered the situation. The kiss lasted longer that it should have done, and they both came up breathless. At the end James whispered, loud enough for only those close to him to hear, "I do."

And she laughed, if only to stop herself from crying she laughed. "I do."


	5. When You Die

They say that when you die, those you love most in life are the souls that greet yours in the afterlife.

James Porter died with a flash of green, similar to that of his wife and son's eyes, but this wasn't the green had seen everyday day of his life. No, this was something darker. This green was poisoned with black magic. All he could think as the green light engulfed him was _Please don't let it take them too. Don't let him take Harry._

James fell against the staircase, but he never felt the cut of the steps. Instead, he felt the caring arms of his mother underneath him. But she was gone. It could be her, could it?? But of course it was, because James, too, had departed this life. And he looked to the side, and there was his dad, speaking the first words he would hear. "Hello again, son. We've missed you"

Lily Potter fell victim, too, to the green she saw in the mirror each day, and the green she saw in her arms each night. She had hear her soulmate collapse, just seconds ago, and so this violent colour felt almost home, as she was going back to James. But she couldn't leave Harry. She had to protect Harry. And that was her last thought. Just two words. _Not Harry._

And the bars of his cot dissolve beneath her, replaced, instead, by the soft embrace of the only other person she had ever loved. Had he some how survived? Had he defeated the Dark Lord and come to save her?? But no. She had seen the flash. She was gone, which meant he was, too. And then came the words, the first words she heard. "You're dead??"

When Sirius black died, he saw the red of Gryffindor. The red of the one choice that changed his life more than he could possibly know. And with that, the bright red that led one brace young man to betray his family, at the very start of his story, was the very same shade sent from the hand of his own family, that ended his life, in the end. And all he thought was _Save Harry._

As he fell through the veil, he felt the same two arms that had carried him home after one too many Fire Whiskey's. The same two arms that held him when he stumbled through the door that night when they were fifteen. The same two arms that had always been there were here now at the end. And, as James laughed an "easy there, mate," Sirius forgot why he was there.

What finally took Peter Pettigrew was his own metallic hand. It was a final act of strength, that the hand mistook for weakness. A final act of loyalty that the hand mistook for betrayal. And, as the hand choked him, he thought one thing and one thing only. He thought, though he knew it would be enough, _I'm sorry, Harry._

When he fell towards the the stone wall, he, too was caught by James, who set him immediately back on his feet. As looked into the brilliant hazel eyes before him he was washed with guilt. He didn't deserve to be here, in the same afterlife of the friend who's trust he had betrayed. And, even as thought that, James' words echoed around him. "He was our son."

When Remus Lupin was died, he saw boy they were all here to protect. He wasn't really a boy now though, was he. As Remus shot curse after curse, spell after spell, he was finally over powered. And, though he knew he should be thinking of his wife and son, he could think only of that one boy. _Avenge them, Harry._

And as he fell on the floor of the only place he could truly call home, he felt the arms of Sirius catch him. And as Sirius smiled at him, he smiled back. Remus stood up as Sirius looked deep into his eyes. The first words Remus Lupin heard in his next life were simple, but they felt right coming from those lips. "Looks like we're all back together then, eh moony??"

When Harry Potter's end finally came it was the only one so peaceful in this story. He was casting the coloured bubble charm he remembered his dad casting. He sat in his armchair thinking about everyone who had died for him, and he thought his final thought. _Goodbye, Harry._

And the arms of his chair were replaced by the arms of his mother. He was surrounded by them all as he knew he should be. He was where he belonged. The only place, he realised, he truly belonged since Godrics Hollow all those years ago. And when his mum held him, as she had in that house, she said just one thing to him. "Welcome home."


	6. When They Pranked (part 1 - the great haggis incident of '95)

"Hey, Moony?" Sirius Black, despite being fifteen, had jumped onto his friends bed at 2:30 on a Wednesday night.

"What do you want, Sirius?" 

"Y'know how you're a perfect and all that?"  To this, Remus Lupin merely grunted. "And y'know how you know all of the rules and stuff?"

"Yes..."

"Well, do you think we could charm the entire Slytherin table to only serve, like, growth potions and dung beetles or something?

This seemed to pique James Potters interest, because he was soon sat next to Sirius. "Padfoot, mate, you are a genius."

"To bad it's not only against school rules, but also, I think, a little bit very illegal?"

The other two boys seemed upset, because they were soon back in bed. Peter Pettigrew was having none of it. "Where are you two idiots going? I'm sure our Remus could still find something of the sort."

"As a matter of fact," Remus chuckled, "I think I can." Now all four boys were sat on Remus' bed. "Ok, so it's quite probably against the law to deny food to someone under your care, so Hogwarts will get sued by some spoiled pureblood parent, no offence, James." James began to argue, but Remus just continued. "And then we'll all get expelled, and I think any consumption of magical potions or whatever outside of Slughorn's is very much  against school policy. And then there's the whole charming food thing which is quite strictly enforced..."

"So, what can we do?" James asked?

After multiple trips to the library, and one or two to the kitchens, everything was set up, and the whole school (except of course four fifth year Gryffindors, and perhaps Minerva McGonagall, who had learnt to accept their antics) were shocked to find that the only food displayed on the Slytherin table was haggis. There were bowls of it, where mashed potato should be, plates of in where roasted meat should be, and even small bowls that were literally made out of haggis in place of Yorkshire puddings. And the best part was, everyone knew who it was (it was a trademark Sirius prank) but there was no hard evidence or obvious rule breaking, so they couldn't get in trouble. 

The Slytherins were served only haggis for eight days, because there was nothing anyone could do about it. Only after a total of 37 howlers from angry parents, two very stern talkings-to from an exasperated head of house, a total of 176 "but it's the Scottish national dish – of course they'll serve it here"s and the house-elves ran out of said dish did the prank finally cease.


	7. When They Celebrated Their Anniversary

In what any typical witch or wizard might discern as a typical Sunday afternoon, two fourteen-year-old Hogwarts students found something quite special, for Sunday 19th August 1994 was in fact the one year anniversary of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. And both boys had something special planned, if they could pull it off.   
For Remus, the best date he could have would be a Disney marathon at James’ (where they were all staying for the summer), with hot-chocolate and warm blankets. For Sirius, it would be a trip into the town with ice cream and oversized jumpers. Needless to say, they were both massive dorks.   
Anyway, both boys knew their boyfriends very well, and had of course, in a rather sitcom-like fashion, planned the others perfect date. For the same time. 

-PAGE BREAK-

“Ok. Ok, ok, ok. Come on, mate, what's his favourite film? Mulan? Does he like Mulan? That looks feminist… uh… ok what about the Little Mermaid? Aladdin? Uh. Just buy them all, James. Buy them all.” Sirius was a little bit stressed about getting the perfect night.   
“Hmm…” James Potter was mulling over the options in the small muggle film shop on the edge of the town. “What about this one? The Lion King? It only came out this year, he might not even have seen it yet.”  
“Yeah, ok… well, we’ll take one of everything please, Art.”  
Arthur Weasley (who was still yet to find a job at the ministry) bagged the many videos. “These’ll be ready to pick up in whenever you want, so you can bring your boyfriend. Do you want them blue ray?”  
Sirius hesitated for a moment. “What’s that?”  
“I’m not really sure? It’s some muggle… thing. Meant to make it look better”  
“If it means Remus will like it better? I'm in.”

-PAGE BREAK-

“Right. Ok. Umm… What size jumper does Sirius wear?... Come on, Pete. Size. Umm… let's see… ok. Well… ugh.”  
“Well… doesn't he usually ‘borrow’ yours? They're usually a bit big, but…”  
“Peter, you genius. Ok. Perfect. Umm… what size do I wear? Medium? Large?”  
“Remus, bloke, calm down. You’re a large/medium. Too big for Sirius, but in the way that he likes. He'll want something that size. Get yourself a large, if you’re going for the over-sized but comfortable vibe.”  
“Ok. Ok. Good. Now we want fabrics… and, err, design. Fabrics and design. Which design do you think, Pete?”  
“Remus… Remus! Let’s just go into the town, ok? Have a look? Maybe you can get matching ones?”  
“Yeah,” Remus mumbled, already mulling over the numerous possibilities in his head. “Matching ones”

-PAGE BREAK-

James and Sirius were walking back up towards the house, to wait for the films to be ready for collection.   
“Do you think we bought too many, James? What if he wants to do something else, James. James, what if he wants to break up with me, James? James. James. What if he thinks I don't love him? James what if he thinks I've forgotten? I haven't forgotten, James. James I remembered, didn't I, James? But what if he... what if he thinks… James?”  
“Hey, Sirius? I love you to death, mate. You're like a brother to me, so just know that I mean it in the nicest possible way, when I tell you to shut up and get a grip.”  
“Yea. Yea of course. I'm over reacting. It's fine. Just a film. Just a film. 

-PAGE BREAK-

Remus and Peter, however, were heading down towards the “Colours, then, Pete. What colours does Sirius think I look best in? Has he ever done one of his lengthy dramatic monologues which ones compliment my eyes?”  
“Uuhh… yea. He likes when you wear that purple shirt. He says he can see the fire in your soul.”  
“Purple it is, then, if he likes my ‘fire’”  
“So, a purple one for you, and… what do you like Sirius in best?”  
“It doesn’t matter what I like him in best, Peter. What does he like most? There’s that light blue one, that turquoise one that he was looking at the other day when we were down here. He liked that turquoise one.”  
Peter laughed. “That turquoise one it is, then”

-PAGE BREAK-

Two hoodies, 28 videos, and 48 minutes later, all four boys were sat back at the Potter house. Remus had since had a conversation with James that had gone something like this:  
Remus: hey, James, do you think you could send Sirius into the kitchen in, say, half an hour for me?  
James: sure, mate. Any particular reason?  
R: nothing you need to know about.  
J: oh, ok. And Remus?  
R: yeah?  
J: he hasn’t forgotten, you know.  
R: forgotten? About what?  
J: just… he hasn’t forgotten…  
So that was what had built up to Sirius black in James Potter’s kitchen, looking at a note in Remus Lupin’s messy handwriting: here’s a little present for you. Put it on and come back through. There’s a surprise waiting for you on the other side.   
Remus was stood in the living room, quickly wrestling on his own jumper, when Sirius came in wearing nothing but a large turquoise hoodie, with big black letters reading “PONY-TAILS ARE PUNK ROCK” and not much else, meaning no trousers.   
Sirius’ eyes scanned his surroundings instantly. The first thing he noticed was that Remus was stood in the centre, wearing his own hoodie, the purple colour that really brought out the fiery shades of his eyes, saying “I WOULD PICK YOU OVER ANYTHING (except a good cup of tea)” the second thing he noticed was that Remus was still wearing his trousers. The final thing he noticed was that James and Peter were still in the room.  
“Ahh…” he said. “Okay, then… pass us that blanket, babe?” he asked his boyfriend.  
Remus was just staring at how good Sirius’ legs looked, and he was running through various scenarios in which he could see them in this light again. That was until Peter, being the second closest to said blanket, reached across, blocking Remus’ view. He muttered something to James that sounded and awful lot like “completely useless.”  
After Sirius had tied the blanket around his waist, bringing Remus back into commission, Remus said something along the lines of “not what I had planned for this evening, but I’m willing to roll with it…”  
To that, Sirius responded by laughing. “at least buy me a drink, first.”  
Then James said something even more intelligent along the lines “im gonna… maybe… go, I think.” And he walked out of the front door because it was the closest one to him. He grabbed Peter’s arm, pulling the shorter boy out of the house as well.  
“No can do with the drink just yet, Hun, unless you count pumpkin juice, but how about an ice-cream? With trousers, preferably” Remus winked at his boyfriend.  
“yeah, ok. I’ve got some things to pick up, anyway.”  
Well, Remus thought, at least it would be a story to tell the grandkids

-PAGE BREAK-

Remus headed to the ice cream shop, “Switch’s Iced Delicacies,” as Sirius returned to Arthur’s shop to retrieve the videos.  
“2, please, Josh. One Fizzy Firecracker Twist, and a Chocolate-Fruit Fancy for me. Both take-away, if you can?”  
“Sure, mate. 2 sickles. Won’t be a minute.”   
As Josh Switch made up the two sundaes, he asked Remus a couple of questions. “So, who the Firecracker for, then? You on a date?”  
“Yeah, actually,” Remus said. “I am”  
“Well she’s a lucky lady. I make the best in the store. Don’t tell my Pa I said that, though.” He glanced out of the window. “Aah, here’s your buddy, Sirius, though. Come to gate crash, I recon.” Josh placed both freshly made ice-creams on the counter, and Remus took them.  
“Thanks,” and he headed outside, gave Sirius, who sure enough was outside, a peck on the lips, and handed him his ice cream. He then glanced back into the store at Josh, smiled, and winked.

-PAGE BREAK-

Back in the Potter house, James and Peter were upstairs, as well as Mr and Mrs Potter, due to their attempt to stay out of the couple’s way. Remus and Sirius had long since finished their ice creams when they got in, welcomed by two big mugs of hot chocolate, charmed by Mrs. Potter to stay warm.  
“Well, then your highness,” Sirius laughed. “Take your pick of any Disney film ever made. And feel free to pull your jeans off. You know I don’t judge.”  
The two massive dorks fell asleep cuddled together that night, in front of the telly that night, with Aladdin playing, since Remus said the protagonist reminded him of his boyfriend. They slept soundly, a mess of tangled limbs beneath a blanket, until the next morning, when James woke them with an airhorn.


End file.
